History Nerd (User)
First History History Nerd is a Semi-Popular user on the History and Stuff Amino. First joining on November 5th from an invite from Bersa, I think my his first post was about some guy getting the WW1 armies wrong. From there, History would start to make various history memes and alt-history maps. Being very awkward at first, History Nerd would rarely talk in public chat-rooms and would mostly talk with friends in DMs (Not that he had many at the time). History Nerd (Actually called Croatian Trash at the time) came from Polandball Amino. History Nerd met gamers like Ottem, Eureka, Colo, Manxome, and Mosley. Second History Soon, after so much fun, History Nerd was TA Banned by saying the N word on a raid in the Anime Amino because he thought it was a great idea to use his main. He would then move to his alt. He heard about these things called "Drawgirls" which he didn't like and then led a coalition creatively called the "Anti-Drawgirl coalition." History Nerd was eager to be promoted to curator even though it didn't really mean anything. History Nerd was promoted to Jr. Curator and then was demoted the next day. He had made peace with the Drawgirls. Nerd and Colo would soon fall out over the Suez crisis. Colo and Nerd would soon find themselves in an undeclared war with Nerd being backed by Manxome, Ottem, and unofficially Eureka. Third History MMMMMMMMMM, Here is where things get juicy. Nerd would be TA banned once again, this time for no reason. Nerd would now find himself in a tough decision, re-join or stay out. After about a week of thinking. Nerd came back once again, mostly keeping to himself MOSTLY. Colo and Nerd got in a huge debate about the United States. After 2 months. They soon became friends again overtime. Soon, unhappy with Bersa's activity. Colo, Eureka, History Nerd, and Ottem made the Amino into anarchy (mostly the front page). Eureka pretended to send a complaint about Bersa and Bulgaria reported this and Bersa banned Eureka. Soon, Colo would get Bersa banned. This made him leader leading to Nerd's long awaited promotion. Bersa would soon return on an alt and retake power. Nerd would now mostly VC and chat like normal. Soon after, Nerd would be banned by Bulgaria, Nerd was apart of an anti-Bersa group according to Bulgaria. After a poll choosing whether Nerd, Manxome, and Colo would be unbanned, it was decided Nerd and Manxome would come back. Colo would come back with curator powers but for some reason, he didn't get these back despite it being the popular vote. Nerd soon left due to being unhappy with the leadership and he thought the Amino was growing to be unfun. Nerd's Friendships (With Hoi4 shit) Manxome Manuel II (Nerd's opinion +75) Yeah, I Support Colonialism (Nerd's opinion +60) THE E U R E K A (Nerd's opinion +60) Ottem (Nerd's opinion +60) Father Brig (Nerd's opinion +50) Friedrich Paulus (Nerd's opinion +50) Oswald Mosley (Nerd's opinion +50) Category:User